


I'd Like To

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, everyone has kissed nagisa except for rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hasn't had his first kiss yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To

Rin slowly inched his hand closer to Nagisa's hand. The television illuminated through the room, making Nagisa's face look pale in the dark. Rin watched as his friend laughed at whatever game show he had put it on. His laugh was loud and sweet and made Rin's heart flutter. 

Rin could feel his own heated face, probably a vibrant red right now. He swallowed saliva, coughing. He cursed himself under his breath. Nagisa turned and smiled at Rin, making Rin pull his wandering hand back into his lap. 

"You okay, Rin-chan?" Nagisa curiously leaned in. 

And Rin couldn't hold it in anymore, "Can I kiss you?" He quickly tried to recover from his own words, covering his face and muttering, "No, I meant...Ugh!" 

Rin wouldn't have to deal with this awkward situation if it wasn't for the conversation earlier. It all started when they all went over to Nagisa's for his little birthday party get together. 

Standing at the front door Rin regretted wearing so much black. He placed his bag down and rang the door. It was a hot summer afternoon, way too hot. The sun made his skin itch. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail, ringing the doorbell again. Nagisa's mom answered the door. 

"Oh, Rin, you're so tall!" Her smile was bright. She looked surprisingly young, and it was no mistaking that Nagisa got most if not all of his looks from her. 

Nagisa pops his head over his mom's shoulder, almost knocking the small woman over. "Rin-Rin made it!"

Lifting his bag up he smiled at the blond boy, "I brought you stuff." 

Greedily, Nagisa reached his hands out. His mom pushed her son's hands back and ushered Rin inside the house. Nagisa pouted as his mom told him that he could hold on.

Everyone was in the TV room playing the Wii. RIght now it was Rei against one of Nagisa's sisters and he was losing miserably. Makoto waved at Rin and Haru nodded, eyes not leaving the game. 

"Here," Rin reached into his bag and pulled out a good sized plush penguin. "It's named Candy." 

"He was made for me," Nagisa hugged it. 

"Oh," Rin leaned back down and lifted up a watermelon, "this too." 

They all stopped the game to eat the watermelon and the feast that was prepared in Nagisa's birthday honor. A giant cake, courtesy of the Hazuki family sweet tooth, was brought to the table. After the sun set Nagisa's family went to their rooms to leave the boys to whatever they wanted to do. 

Which led them to sitting in a circle playing Never Have I Ever. It was an awful idea from the start and now Rin was stuck holding up three fingers. Already being targeted for traveling out of the country and for swimming butterfly.  
"Never have I ever," It was Haru's turn and he looked around, "Kissed someone." 

Rin dropped his head, but not a finger. Eyes turned to him. 

"You've never kissed anyone, Rin?" Makoto sounded shocked. 

Rin looked back up. Even Glasses had put a finger down and looked at Rin with, was that pity? 

Nagisa put his hand over his heart, "Oh, poor Rin-chan." 

"You guys don't seem this upset over Haru not kissing anybody!" Rin felt the blush spread across his cheeks. 

"That's because Haru-chan only loves the water," Nagisa explained as if it made perfect sense. 

Rin glared at him, "And who have you kissed?" But he quickly caught on when Rei blushed and turned away. 

"And you, Makoto?" 

Makoto turns bright red and Nagisa butts in, "In elementary we kissed because I was crying." 

"And there was a girl in middle school who really liked him," Haru said. 

"Okay, but the point is you all have kissed Nagisa." Rin was still in shock. They had all dropped their hands at this point. The game was over. 

"Not Haru," Nagisa said as if that would change anything. 

"I wouldn't be against it," Haru's voice silenced all of Rin's confused thoughts. 

No. Haru would not make a competition out of this. Rin watched in wonder and horror as Nagisa and Haru both leaned into the middle of their circle. Neither one hesitated. Rei and Makoto turned away, but Rin continued to watch. It was a quick kiss. The two boys weren't phased by it. 

Rin didn't miss the smirk on Haru's lips. That small turn of his mouth spoke volumes to Rin. Because it was something Rin couldn't do. He couldn't kiss somebody just because. It had to have meaning, emotion. 

The group quickly changed the subject. Something that Rin was completely happy for. 

They played games until late in the night, Makoto and Haru left to take the last train. And Rei had gone upstairs to go to bed. Which led to Rin and Nagisa watching TV in the dark. 

Rin wasn't paying attention to the show. His focus was on Nagisa. The way he reacted to the show so openly. The way his lips curled up into a smile. Rin wasn't blind, he knew Nagisa was adorable. So what was stopping him from reaching over and kissing him? 

He thought back to the kiss Nagisa shared with Haru. It was done frivolously. Would it be that way if Nagisa was kissing him? Would he be laughed off? Rin decided to make a move. 

And it failed. 

Rin had blurted out that he wanted to kiss Nagisa. And Nagisa was... Surprisingly not laughing in his face. 

"Okay," Nagisa smiled and it was so sweet and sincere. 

Rin composed himself and leaned in. He kept his eyes focused on Nagisa's lips. 

Nagisa paused, looking up to Rin, "You sure?" 

Sighing, Rin pulled away. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it out of the ponytail in the process. "I want to, but it's just," Nagisa waited for Rin to speak. "I don't want this to just be... a kiss." 

Nagisa giggled, "A kiss is a kiss, Rin." 

"I mean I want it to mean something," Rin choked out. 

"All kisses mean something." Nagisa turned crossing his legs on the couch. "Makoto kissed me to make me stop crying, I kissed Rei because he was stressed out, and Haru wanted to kiss someone to know how it feels." He placed his hands on Rin's knee. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

Rin stared, mouth agape, at the blond. He gritted his teeth together once he realized he looked like a fish out of water. He did want to kiss Nagisa. He didn't know what to say as Nagisa patiently waited. 

"I think I like boys," Rin finally settled on saying. 

Nagisa pulled him into a hug, "I know I like boys," he whispered into Rin's ear. 

Nagisa's breath was hot against his skin. Rin could hear his heart, or was that Nagisa's heart? The two shyly pulled apart, arms still around each other. Rin was the first to move in and he met his lips with Nagisa's. Nagisa hummed against his mouth. They were still for a moment before pulling apart. 

Rin looked down into Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa licked his lips and shyly looked to the forgotten TV. When he turned back Rin was still staring at him. Nagisa pulled Rin down into another kiss. Rin opened his mouth and let Nagisa slip his tongue into his mouth. 

He tasted like cake and watermelon. It was so distinctly Nagisa that it made Rin smile into the kiss. Nagisa pulled them both down to where Rin was on top of him. Rin nipped at Nagisa's bottom lip, getting a giggle in return. 

Rin let out a laugh, pulling away. He looked down at Nagisa, lips still wet, and eyes brightly looking up at him. They placed their foreheads together, both giggling too much to speak. 

Rin lifted himself back up and Nagisa followed. "That was..."

"Really nice." Nagisa was still laughing. 

Nagisa's laughter finally subsided and the two sat without speaking. 

"Do you want to?" 

"Yes!" Nagisa practically leaped onto Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is I'd Like To by Corinne Bailey Rae.
> 
> I just wanted everyone to kiss Nagisa. And Rin is a shy little shark boy that really wants to have his first kiss but it nervous.


End file.
